<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Most Beautiful Man by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240311">The Most Beautiful Man</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pink Floyd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, drunk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:20:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,419</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23240311</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>David and Roger go to a party, but David gets more loaded than anticipated. After a few kisses and romantic words, they both fall asleep happily in each other’s arms.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>David Gilmour/Roger Waters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Most Beautiful Man</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hii im back again, letting out all my watermour ideas while i’m still inspired!! a lot of free time due to quarantine haha, stay safe everyone! much love and hope you enjoy this ! :)<br/>(BASED AROUND 1970, IMAGINE WHATEVER YEAR YOUD LIKE.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re fucking crazy! Come here!” Roger was chasing a very drunk David, who also had a flower crown tightly wound around his forehead. ‘His hair is beautiful’ Roger thought, but his main focus was-</p><p>“You’ll never get my scissors!” David said, whilst running in circles around the kitchen table. </p><p>“You fucking psycho! You’re going to get hurt! Come here!” Roger was quasi-serious. Eventually catching up to David, he ripped the kitchen scissors from his hands—not without the long haired boy putting up a fight. A mixture of “theyr’ mine!” and “let’s go of me!” came from his mouth; as you can see in this moment, correct speech was not a concern of the younger one.</p><p>“Ugh finally... Christ Dave, since when does being face down drunk make you run with scissors.” Roger complained, then got smily at the sight of David’s grin growing and him squirming in Rogers grip.</p><p>David started kissing all over Roger’s face and neck, sloppily and drunkenly as can be.</p><p>“You know, we should do something while I still feel so good.” David spoke, eliciting the combination of annoyance and worry from the taller man. “David you’re completely stumbling drunk, there’s no way I could do anything to<br/>you without it being on the brink of illegal.” David let out a mixture of a whine and groan whilst rolling his eyes.</p><p>“Forget about the bloody law, I wanna’ suck you off.” He said, burying his neck into Roger’s collarbone. Roger laughed and rubbed David’s head, playing with his pretty hair.</p><p>“David come on, let’s go lay down.” He said, grabbing David’s hand and leading him upstairs. </p><p>David grumbled and stumbled his way up the stairs. Roger laughed a bit at him, “How come alcohol can make you act so submissive? I’ve never heard you say you wanted to suck me off.” David pouted. “Shut up, ‘s not my fault y’know. Blame Storm for inviting us to that silly party, and you letting me consume so much drink.” </p><p>“Oh come on now.” Roger smiled. “Someone had to drive.” He said, whilst jingling his keys through his pocket.</p><p>“You’re a fucking.... a fucking case, Roger.” David said whilst flopping on to the bed, trying to kick off his shoes. “Sh sh baby, let me help.”</p><p>David laid back, expecting more than just some help getting ready for bed. “I wish you would do something other than tell me to shush with that mouth of yours..” Roger slightly gasped and giggled, “You’re brutal Dave.” David laughed almost hysterically at him, sitting back up. He gave him a soft kiss on the lips, tasting of strong liquor, almost of tequila.</p><p>That wasn’t what had Roger blushing though, it was David’s natural taste that drove him insane. It was like it was specially curated just for him to lap at, so wonderful and masculine, with hidden bits of femininity carefully dolloped inside. His lips were plump and full, they were so overwhelming and an incredible sight to stare at. It sent him over the edge, it was all he needed. He wouldn’t mind getting married to David—if ever possible. Spending the rest of his life with him felt so right. Sure, they argued, but when everything was over, and they were back in each other’s arms; the world stopped. It was just the two of them. </p><p>“Mm.. you taste good, like cigarettes.” David said into Roger’s mouth. “Since when do you enjoy the taste of cigarettes?” David moaned softly, “I enjoy any taste that comes from your body.” Roger pulled away and stared into David’s eyes. David took his hand and caressed Roger’s face. “M’ might be drunk, but I know one thing; I love you.” </p><p>Roger’s face darkened into a red tint, and David giggled at him. “You still get nervous and excited when I say it?” Roger nodded and leaned his head into David’s soft touch.</p><p>“It feels so nice to be loved by you. I’ve had my problems, you know them well. Being loved by another man like this, I couldn’t ask for more.”</p><p>Roger’s honesty was mostly perpetuated by the fact that he knew David might not remember his kind words, Roger hated sappy more than anything. Here and there he gave in to being extra kind to his boyfriend.</p><p>“I couldn’t either. I’m glad you know I love you.” David spoke softly and pulled Roger in by his chin for another kiss.</p><p>David also found the taste and shape of Rogers lips to be incredible. A stale taste of cigarettes and coffee always lingered on them, with the sweet after taste of fruit and mint imbedded in them. Roger had full lips, that were incredibly soft to the touch. David loved any spare moment where he was able to indulge in a wondrous kiss from his boyfriend. His lips made him mad, they drew him into a colorful universe of beauty.</p><p>David started to remove his own clothes, he respected Rogers wishes to not do anything. He also knew he wouldn’t be able to stop kissing him until he was dead tired, and ready for a night of cuddling and slumber.</p><p>Roger helped him take off his shirt, then shoes, sock; the rest of the lot except his underwear. </p><p>Roger stood up for a moment to grab David’s nightwear, a black t-shirt that belonged to himself, and a pair of plaid pajama pants. “I’ll help you.” He said, carefully slipping over the shirt, taking a moment to give him a short kiss, both of them smiling. Then helping David pull up his pajama trousers.</p><p>“You’re too good to me... too good.” David spoke lightly, eyes already lidded with sleepiness.</p><p>“I could never be too good to you.” Roger said, the bitterness of his day voice now completely stripped. He was in love, he knew it, he didn’t care, it felt good, he would be sappy to David for now.</p><p>David chuckled and laid down, Roger soon following after getting undressed and redressed in sleep attire. This didn’t go without David whistling and going, “Woo hoo baby.”, from the bed. This made Roger laugh uncontrollably from where he was standing, face red and muttering, “Stop that!” , in between his laughs.</p><p>Roger laid down and turned off the light by his side of the bed, sighing and getting comfortable while facing David.</p><p>David moved his leg up carefully and scooted over so now his leg was over top Rogers. He then placed his arms around Roger, forcing his left arm under him. “Come on, cuddle me.” David said, drawing out the last word and pouting. </p><p>“Demanding as hell.” Roger said, and wrapped his arms around him, getting closer and staring at his beautiful face.</p><p>“Whyr’ you starin?” David questioned.</p><p>“Because you’re beautiful, say, where did you even get that flower crown?” He asked.</p><p>“Oh, I forgot about ‘at.” David said and giggled to himself, pulling it out of his hair and playing with it in his hands, lightly inspecting it. “I have absolutely no idea who gave it to me, ‘s pretty I guess? Ha, who knows..” He said, throwing it behind him with an inaudible thud to the carpeted floor. </p><p>“I thought you looked very cute in it.” David grumbled in his half sleep-half drunk way, putting his hand into Roger’s as he did so. Roger delightfully took David’s hand into his, gripping it tightly but sleepily.</p><p>“M’ not cute Rog’, that’s all you babe..” He said, eyes now shut. Sleep taking over his thoughts. </p><p>Roger laughed quietly and kissed David again. He wasn’t sleepy enough for kissing, that was for sure. David even let a slip of tongue in the kiss, but it was sloppy again like earlier. They both couldn’t let go of each other, they wanted this kiss to last forever even if it was partly filled with drunkenness.</p><p>David pulled back. “Shit.. We need to sleep, but I cant stop kissing you, you’re the most enticing person ever.” David laughed at his own statement, squeezing Roger’s hand more tightly.</p><p>“Promise next time you’ll be the designated driver?” Roger said, eyes closed but mind still lingering on the man beside him.</p><p>“Sure thing.. you can count on me.” David yawned, and snuggled down, pulling the blanket up for himself. Roger wanted to protest, but in the moment he felt David’s comfort was more important.</p><p>“Goodnight Dave.” </p><p>David was fast asleep. Roger smiled at him and softly stroked his hair.</p><p>“You may as well be the most beautiful man in the world.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i hope you enjoyed! i hope i made your quarantine experience more enjoyable haha! <br/>ps: i’m sorry if my fics are too short, i also might add a part 2 to this later.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>